narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Raimundo Kiretsu's transplanted sokugan
Shinobilordrain (talk) 02:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : ' 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : ' 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : The Sokugan is a similar Kekkai Genkai to that of the Sharingan and even the Byakugan in some senses. The Sokugan was around even before that of the Sharingan. Due to the Achiku clan members being in solitude for centuries, most would have not known this fact but due to recent scrolls from the Achiku clans Hide out themselves being discovered or let out for the public to see finally... It is written and dated so far back that the Sokugan may have been a rivaling Kekkai Genkai to that of the first Rinnegan user who is said to have founded the gate way to Ninjutsu. Now the Achiku clan has come out from hiding in the shadows and depths of the world, seeking out others and to do as they please. For good or for evil has yet to be determined but fact remains, this newly arrived clan will shake the fortumes of this land... The Sokugan Kekkai Genkai ~Trait One~ Upon activation of the Sokugan bloodline eyes, its very first trait that awakens is the ability that negates all copying of any kind within a few hundred feet. How it works is simply that if someone/something were to try and copy a technique preformed by a Sokugan user as their eyes are active? Than they technique would be instantly negated as if an invisable forcefield were blocking their sight to copy. Not blinding them, but blinding their copying technique... ~Trait Two~ Directly from birth is where this second trait comes from and is probably the most important and notible features the Achiku clan presents. At birth the young Achiku child is marked with a single element that will follow him/her until death... One may develope another or more Elements with time but that one choosen element is the Shinobi's affinity. This is also called the "Manipulating eye" for once choosen/reconized... The element is now in most ways the ultimate weapon for much like Kisame from the Hidden Mist village with his affinity for water jutsus. The element in which reconized by the young Achiku is now practically a no costing chakra. That main element is reduced in chakra usage per jutsu incredibly as well as most Achiku family members have a naturally high chakra stamina thus making the element a far better threat than that of most shinobi's control over elements... ~Trait 3~ Similar to that of the Sharingan itself, the Sokugan's third trait has the ability to reconize Ninjutsu, Break down Taijutsu, and see through all/most genjutsu. This trait rivals the title of the all seeing eye of the Uchiha clan now... However the Achiku's have no ability to copy techniques but instead negate the copiers as read in trait one. ~Trait 4~ Trait number 4 of the Sokugan Kekkai Genkai gives the user a resitance to his/her reconized element. Not only are the Achiku members resistant to their main elements, but also are able to absorb the element and convert it to chakra. An incredible feature indeed however this cannot be done so freely for though it may not weaken the users chakra obviously, it does however have a burst limit of only 2 uses per day. This unique trait is mostly used to absorb on coming attacks against themselves, but if the technique/attack is mixed with the opposing Ninja's chakra than it cannot be converted to chakra and instead works as a neautralizing ability. Taking in the technique with both hands stretched outward as the technique is absorbed and dispersed. If dispersing an attack however the Achiku user must give 75% of his/her own chakra to disperse the technique. Such powers and abilities have their draw backs when battling others with elemental natures. But as a reminder the absorbtion may only be used on the reconized Achiku member's element and NOTHING more than that element. ~Sekken Sokugan~ The Sekken Sokugan is in most ways like the Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan. It still has no copying abilties but however it does enhance all of its original traits of the Sokugan eye greatly. Each Achiku member has usually a different varient of the Sekken eyes. It often resembles the Achiku's element of choice as in color if not simply a different design as well at the least. However there is one ability the eyes now possess once active in this form and that is the power to use Doujutsu. As said it to be similar to the Uchiha Mangekyou version, the Sekken Sokugan eyes are now able to cast Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and in rare turn of events Taijutsu even but to what kind it may cast is all depending on the Achiku member using the Sekken eyes for each clan member has his/her own developed Jutsus/Techniques that they use in Battle. Although each member has his/her own Doujutsu techniques, only 2 are all that is seen being used by more than 90% of the Achiku clan but in some cases depending on how advance the Achiku member's Sokugan is. Some have developed 3 Doujutsu... ~Goubatsu Sokugan~ This last version of the Sokugan eye is by far the most powerful version of them all. Not only does it enhance the 4 original traits and the Sekken's Doujutsu... But it unlocks a Hidden chakra that the Achiku's have within them, much like the cursed seals power or the kyuubi's chakra within Naruto however the Achiku's chakra is nothing but to the power of the Kyuubi's. Once the chakra hidden chakra has been unlocked the Achiku member's chakra increases greatly, jumping up to twice the amount of the Achiku members original chakra energy at the start... This form however has its draw backs however... An Achiku member cannot use this jutsu ignorantly for they will suffer the loss of their Sokugan eyes sadly. The drawbacks to this Hidden chakra is that one, the user suffers greatly after the battle and ultimately shortening his life span by 5% each time used. This is incredibly dangerous after long periods of time being used and much like the eight inner gates, the user can go into shock after using this technique only once due to the extreme amounts of pain throughout his/her body. All in all this level of the Sokugan is ideal for the Achiku's elemental abilities. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : ' 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' Admin Decision Well, aside from the powers seeming basic enough for people to use without eyes, the reasoning for the transplant is also rather weak. Betting your eyes? I guess they are a bit extreme. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 03:02, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications